Jadi Yang Pertama
by Kulit Pisang
Summary: "Saranghae","Eh!" SungMin kaget menatap Kyuhyun bingung matanya mengerjap-ngerjap imut "kau bilang apa?" tanya SungMin. KyuMin GS REPOST dari FB 1S


**By : Kulit Pisang**

**WARNING! REPOST DARI FB**

**~0.**

Lee SungMin mengendap-ngendap mengikuti langkah namja Jangkung yang ada didepannya, Namja itu tidak sengaja lewat didepan SungMin, Membuat SungMin penasaran dan ia pun langsung mengikuti Namja itu.

Namja itu Cho Kyuhyun, namja yang menjadi rebutan semua Siswi di Neul Parant tempat SungMin sekolah, banyak Yeoja yang berusaha untuk bisa dekat dengan Kyuhyun, bahkan setiap harinya ada-ada saja Yeoja yang menembak Kyuhyun padahal sudah pernah menembak Kyuhyun sebelumnya Tapi mereka tidak putus asa mengatakannya cinta mereka, walaupun mereka sudah tau kalau Cintanya tidak diterima seperti biasanya, ya namanya juga usaha, kali aja Kyuhyun terbuka hatinya.

Begitu pula dengan SungMin! SungMin juga begitu mengagumi Kyuhyun, ah bukan lebih tepatnya Mencintai Sosok Tampan itu, awalnya SungMin biasa saja dengan Kyuhyun, namun saat melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang sedang main PSP dengan sangat Serius dan Senyuman Kyuhyun yang begitu menawan membuat SungMin tergila-gila pada Namja Bermarga Cho itu.

"Kemana dia?" gumam SungMin saat Kyuhyun tak ada lagi didepannya, bibirnya mengerucut Imut "aist...Pabo Lee SungMin" SungMin menggetok kepalanya pelan "jadi Ketinggalan kan" matanya meneliti jalan kodidor mencari-cari sosok sang pujaan hati.

Kaki SungMin hendak Melangkah meninggalkan tempat itu namun ia urungkan saat telinganya mendengar Suara yang tak asing baginya, dengan pelan SungMin mendekat dan bersembunyi dibelakang Tiang yang tidak bisa menyembunyikan tubuh berisinya.

"itu dia Kyuhyun" tangan SungMin menunjuk Kyuhyun yang sedang berdiri dengan kedua tangan berada disaku celananya.

"sedang apa Kyunie disini?" tanya SungMin pada dirinya sendiri.

"Eh! Itu bukannya Yi Xao? Ngapain dia dengan Kyunie Ku ya?" gumam Sungmin tidak suka.

"Eung...anu Kyuhyun-ah.." SungMin menajamkan pendengarannya saat suara Yi Xao terdengar.

Dapat SungMin lihat Kyuhyun menatap Yi Xao ada rasa Cemburu dihatinya melihat itu "harusnya Kyuhyun hanya boleh menatap ku" bisik SungMin.

"ada apa kau memanggil ku?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Yi Xao nampak salah Tingkah wajahnya kini memerah malu tidak berani menatap Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi menatapnya.

"Cih! Apa-apa Yeoja itu? Baru bisa ngobrol Dengan Kyunie ku saja Wajahnya sudah Merah, dia pikir wajahnya cantik memerah seperti itu? Dia tidak pantas seperti itu! Kalau aku yang memerah baru cocok, aku kan Imut-imut" gerutu SungMin.

"a-anu..ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan mu Kyu" jawab Yi Xao.

Kyuhyun menatap Yi Xao Bingung "mau bicara apa?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi dia mencoba sabar meski sebenarnya Kyuhyun ingin pergi namun ia tidak mau bersikap tidak sopan.

"Huuh..dasar Adjuma Mayat Idup! Berani-beraninya dia mengajak Kyunie ku ngobrol" SungMin makin Sebal dengan Yi Xao.

"I-itu..apa pulang Sekolah Nanti kau ada acara?" tanya Yi Xao malu-malu.

"Eh! Apa tidak bisa sekarang! Disini?" tanya balik Kyuhyun "karna pulang sekolah nanti aku ada acara" sambung Kyuhyun.

SungMin tersenyum mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun "kekeke~ rasakan Adjuma" bisik SungMin.

Yi Xao nampak sedikit Kecewa namun ia tidak putus asa "tapi...kalau sekarang disini, a-aku tidak bisa" jawabnya salah Tingkah.

SungMin menatap tajam Yi Xao ya walaupun tidak cocok dengan tampangnya yang IMUT itu "Ieehh...Adjuma itu tidak dengar apa? Kyunie bilang ga bisa ya ga bisa" SunGmIn mengomel sendiri. "jangan paksain dong"

Kyuhyun yang tau akan gelagat dari Yi Xao langsung mengerti apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Yeoja China itu "kalau mau Nembak atau Apa, aku tidak mau dengar, jadi...maaf ya" ucap Kyuhyun

"a-apa benar Kyu sudah ada yang punya?" Yi Xao berharap Kyuhyun menyangkalnya namun ternyata Kyuhyun malah tersenyum membuat Yi Xao patah hati. "si-apa?" tanyanya lagi.

"seseorang yang tanpa sadar aku perhatikan" dia melirik seseorang yang berada di balik tiang. "seseorang yang membuat ku tidak bisa perpaling mencari yang lain" sambungnya pelan yang hanya bisa di dengar oleh Yi Xao, padahal Sungmin sudah memasang telinganya namun tidak bisa mencuri dengar kalimat Kyuhyun.

"Kyunie bicara apa ya?" gumamnya.

Yi Xao nampak sakit hati mendengarnya "Apa bukan aku orangnya?"

"maaf bukan kau" Kyuhyun meninggalkan Yi Xao tanpa mengidahkan teriak yeoja itu.

SungMin yang mendengar langsung tertawa keras "Nyahahahahahaha..."

Yi Xao kaget saat mendengar ada yang tertawa dibaliknya tubuhnya dan benar saja kini Wajah Yi Xao menatap SungMin tidak Suka "YAK! Kau menguping Eoh?" teriak Yi Xao tangannya menunjuk-nunjuk SungMin yang memegangi perutnya yang sakit akibat tertawa.

"**Ya! Kelinci Bantet Kau dengar aku**?"

Mendengar Yi Xao memanggilnya Kelinci Bantet, Sontak SungMin menghentikan tawanya, SungMin berjalan menuju arah Yi Xao yang menatapnya tajam.

"**Ya!Kau Bilang Apa? Kelinci Bantet? Aku ini MONTOK ingat Montok****" **balas SungMin** "****dasar Adjuma Mayat Idup****"** teriaknya.

Yi Xao mendelik tak Suka "Ya! Lee SungMin ga Usah Muncrat-muncrat" Yi Xao menyapu Wajahnya dengan Tissue akibat teriakan SungMin.

"LEE SUNGMIN, LOU YI XAO" Tiba-tiba terdengar Suara yang begitu familiar ditelinga mereka, SungMin dan Yi Xao Pun membalikkan tubuh mereka dan betapa kagetnya mereka saat melihat siapa yang menganggu mereka.

YeSung kepala sekolah sedang menatap garang Kearah SungMin dan Yi Xao, ditangannya terlihat Penggaris Besar "apa yang kalian lakukan hah?" tanya Yesung tajam "Cepat Ke kelas ini sudah Bell" teriak Yesung "kalau tidak Penggaris ini akan menyapa bokonmg kalian!" tanpa pikir panjang SungMin dan Yi Xao lari menuju kelas mereka.

**~0.**

"Sial Yi Xao Adjuma itu bikin kesal saja" Gerutu SungMin mendudukkan tubuhnya dikantin. "harusnya aku jadi yang pertama bagi Kyunnie Ku" ucap SungMin "tidak ada yang lain selain LEE SUNGMIN".

"aku harus mengatakannya pada Kyuhyun! Kalau aku Yeoja Imut nan Cantik ini Mencintainya" gumam SungMin "ya aku harus mengatakannya" SungMin mengepal tangannya keatas membuat semua orang yang berada dikantin menatap SungMin Heran "LEE SUNGMIN HWAITING" teriak SungMin.

"Yeoja aneh" itulah Yang SungMin dengar dari orang-orang yang ada dikantin, namun SungMin tidak peduli.

"aku bukan aneh Bodoh" gumam SungMin sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

SungMin mengedarkan pandanganya tiba-tiba jantungnya berdetak kencang saat Kyuhyun muncul didepan Kantin, SungMin merasa wajahnya memanas ketika Kyuhyun melewati meja SungMin. "Huhh...Syukurlah" gumam SungMin, Dia takut kalau Kyuhyun mendudukan tubuhnya dimeja yang sama dengan SungMin, SungMin masih ingin hidup saat ini dia tidak mau mati hanya karna Jantungnya berdetak Kencang.

Diliriknya Kyuhyun yang sedang berdiri sambil memegang piring ditangannya, matanya sibuk mencari tempat duduk yang kosong "jangan Kesini..jangan Kesini" gumam SungMin.

"Boleh aku duduk disini?" tiba-tiba Suara yang SungMin ingin tidak ia dengarkan kini berada didekatnya, dengan takut-takut SungMin mengangkat wajahnya.

Deg.

Cho Kyuhyun kini tersenyum padanya, susah payah SungMin menelan Ludah saking Gugupnya "n-ne?" tanya SungMin.

"ku lihat bangku ini Kosong, jadi apa kau keberatan aku duduk disini?" tanya Kyuhyun masih dengan senyuman manisnya.

SungMin ingin menolak namun apa mau dikata kalau Hati berkata lain Tanpa sadar SungMin mengangguk "Ne, silahkan" SungMin merutuki diri sendiri -kenapa aku mengiyakan pabo- batin SungMin.

Kyuhyun duduk enteng disamping SungMin sambil memakan makanan tidak sadar kalau Yeoja disampingnya panas dingin karna berdekatan dengan Kyuhyun -jantung Bodoh berhenti membuat ku malu- jerit SungMin, Dia berdoa semoga saja Kyuhyun tak mendengarnya.

-kalau gini caranya aku tidak bisa mengatakan cintaku- Batin SungMin.

"Saranghae"

"Eh!" SungMin kaget menatap Kyuhyun bingung matanya mengerjap-ngerjap imut "kau bilang apa?" tanya SungMin.

Kyuhyun mengetikan makannya menatap SungMin "aku? Memangnya aku bicara apa?" tanya balik Kyuhyun kembali melanjutkan makanannya.

SungMin menggembungkan pipinya -masa iya aku tadi berkhayal? Tapi itu seperti nyata- batinnya. -aku rasa aku sudah gila- "ah- ba-baiklah, ka-kalau begitu aku duluan ya" pamit SungMin dengan Cepat ia meninggalkan Kantin membuat Kyuhyun Heran.

Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh arti melihat kepergian SungMin.

"Lee SungMin pabo" gerutu SungMin tangannya sibuk memegangi dadanya yang tak berhenti berdetak kencang.

**~0.**

SungMin melangkah riang menuju kelasnya yang tak jauh lagi dengan tempatnya berada, senyuman selalu mengembang di bibir Plumnya. Mengingat semalam dia bisa duduk semeja dengan Kyuhyun di kantin. Ya walaupun tidak lama karna SungMin langsung meninggalkan Kyuhyun disana.

"Pagi Lee SungMin" sapa seseorang berbadan gembol membuat SungMin menoleh tepat disebelah kanannya.

"Eh! Shindong, pagi Juga" balas SungMin melanjutkan langkahnya.

SungMin dan sahabatnya Shindong melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Tiba-Tiba... "Ya! Lee SungMin" teriak seseorang membuat SungMin dan Shindong yang tadinya mau masuk kedalam kelas terhenti saat mendengar suara Cempreng di belakangnya.

SungMin menoleh "cih, mau apa lagi Yeoja Centil ini" gerutu Sungmin saat tau siapa yang telah meneriaki namanya.

"ada apa Min?" tanya ShinDong keheranan.

SungMin menggeleng "tidak apa-apa Dong!"jawab SungMin, matanya beralih kearah Yeoja yang berjalan cepat menghampirinya "Ada apa Eoh?" tanya SunGmin tak kalah galak.

Yeoja itu kini sudah berada tepat didepan SungMin, "Kau!" Tunjuknya dihidung SungMin.

Dengan Singkap SungMin menangkis tangan Keriput Yi Xao "apa Adjuma Mayat Idup?" ledek SungMin.

Hidung Yi Xao kini kembang Kempis mendengar SungMin lagi-lagi mengatainya ADJUMA MAYAT IDUP. "Ya! Kau bosan Hidup Eoh? Jangan pernah memanggil ku dengan sebutan Adjuma Mayat Idup" teriak Yi Xao.

SungMin menggelengkan kepalanya Lucu "tidak bisa Adjuma" balasnya.

"YA! Berhenti Bantet!" teriak Yi Xao diwajah SungMin.

Crot..Crot...

Sungmin menghapus air muncratan Yi Xao yang ada diwajahnya "Aist...Sial" Gumam SungMin "aku kena muncrat adjuma, bisa rabies nih" ucapnya yang terdengar Yi Xao dan Shindong.

"Hei Lee SungMin! Aku peringatkan pada mu! Jangan pernah dekatin Kyuhyun pangeran ku" ucap Yi Xao dengan nada yang serius mungkin.

SungMin menatap Yi Xao "Mmmppp...hahaha"

"ya! Kenapa kau malah tertawa Bantet? Tidak ada yang lucu"

"Gyahahaha...kau bilang apa? Kyuhyun pangeran mu?" ledek SungMin dengan senyuman mengejek.

Yi Xao menatap SungMin tajam "Tentu! Dia itu Milik ku"

"Ya! Jangan bermimpi kau" tunjuk SungMin. "bukannya Kyuhyun menolak mu Semalam?" ungkit SungMin membuat Yi Xao terdiam karna malu mengingat kemaren itu.

"tapi...aku tidak akan pernah putus asa...aku yakin Kyuhyun nanti akan menerima Cintaku" ucapnya percaya diri.

SungMin menatap Yi Xao tak percaya -gawat jangan sampai itu terjadi! Kyuhyun tidak boleh terima Yi Xao!- batin SungMin tak Rela. Dengan cepat ia meninggalkan Yi Xao dan Shindong.

"Ya! Lee SungMin"

**~0.**

Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya mencari Sosok Kyuhyun -pokoknya aku harus mengatakan Cinta ku pada Kyunnie…harus- Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat Kyuhyun sedang berjalan didepannya.

Jantung Sungmin berdetak kencang saat Kyuhyun mulai dekat dengannya -ya! Kalau gini caranya aku tidak bisa mengungkapkan perasaan ku! Ayolah jantung bodoh jangan berdebar-

Tap!

Tap!

Kyuhyun makin dekat dengannya Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya tidak berani menatap Kyuhyun dalam jarak dekat.

Tap!

Tap!

Sungmin menghela napas lega saat Kyuhyun melaluinya begitu saja, tapi Sungmin nyatanya salah Kyuhyun berhenti tepat dibelakang Sungmin membuat Sungmin diam ditempat.

"kau yeoja kemaren?" Tanya Kyuhyun tanpa membalikkan badannya posisi mereka sama-sama membelakangi.

"n-ne" jawab Sungmin gugup.

Kyuhyun membalikkan badannya berjalan menuju Sungmin dan kini Sungmin benar-benar berdebar jantungnya seperti berlari.

"kau kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun heran melihat SungMin yang menunduk "Lee SungMin"

Deg.

SungMin mengangkat wajahnya menatap Kyuhyun tak percaya "da-dari mana kau tau nama ku?" tanya SungMin Bingung, bukan kah SungMin dan Kyuhyun tidak saling kenal? Kenapa Kyuhyun bisa tau namanya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan SungMin "itu tidak penting" balas Kyuhyun.

SungMin menatap Kyuhyun dalam -ini saatnya- "Kyu-Kyuhyun-ah" panggil SungMin.

"Nde?"

"a-aku...SARANGHAEYO" Teriak SungMin dengan mata tertutup.

"Eh!" Kyuhyun kaget mendengarnya namun sedetik kemudian dia tersenyum lalu mendekati SungMin.

Grep.

Mata Sungmin membelalak kaget "K-kyu"

"Stttt...biarkan seperti ini" bisik Kyuhyun lembut.

SungMin mengeratkan pelukannya "Kyunnie sangat hangat" Gumam SungMin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengarnya ia juga mengeratkan pelukannya tidak peduli dimana kini mereka berada saat ini yang ditatap beberapa pasang mata. "tentu saja" gumamnya.

"Kyakkkkk"

Yi Xao yang baru Muncul menoleh kearah apa yang diteriak teman-temannya "ada apa sih?" gumam Yi Xao penasaran.

"Ya! Minggir..Minggir..." Yi Xao mendorong semua orang yang menghalangi jalannya.

"Aw...kaki ku..."

"Ya! Siapa yang mencubit ku?"

"siapa yang menjambak rambut ku?"

Itulah teriakan-teriakan yang terdengar karna olah Yi Xao. Kini Yi Xao berada tepat didepan KyuMin. Matanya membulat tak percaya -omo..apa-apaan bantet itu- batin Yi Xao panas melihat KyuMin berpelukan erat.

"YA! BANTET! MENJAUH DARI KYUHYUN KU" teriak Yi Xao membahana dan menggelegar.

Sontak KyuMin melepas pelukannya, SungMin mendelik kearah Yi Xao -Adjuma mayat idup itu mengganggu Moment ku saja- gumam SungMin.

Namun SungMin langsung menyeringai ditariknya kerah Kyuhyun dan...

Chup.

"KYAKKKKKKK"

"YA BANTETTTTTT" teriak Yi Xao murka melihat SungMin yang nekat itu.

"Mi-mian" lirih SungMin Ucap SungMin saat ciuman itu terlepas. -pabo Lee SungMin-.

"Apa Yang Kau Lakukan Eoh?" teriak Yi Xao sedangkan SungMin tak menghiraukan Yi Xao.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun? Namja itu mematung saat SungMin menciumnya tepat dibibr tebalnya namun ia juga senang melihat SungMin yang memerah, "itu bukan Ciuman namanya! Ini yang namanya Ciuman.." ditariknya pinggang SungMin dan...

Chup.

Kyuhyun mencium SungMin, ah bukan hanya mencium namun juga MELUMAT bibir Plum Sexy SungMin, dan itu benar-benar membuat Yi Xao ingin mati ditempat.

"Huweeee...Kyuhyun ku...Huweee..." Yi Xao duduk dilantai dengan kakinya yang menendang-nendang angin.. "Huweeee..."

Kyuhyun melepas ciumannya disapunya bibir SungMin dengan jarinya "Nado Saranghae" bisik Kyuhyun. SungMin bahagia mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun. Dipeluknya TuBuh Kyuhyun.

-ternyata Cintaku Terbalas juga- SungMin.

"HuWeeeee...Bantet...KyuHyun Pangeran Ku...HuWeeeeee" Tangis Yi Xao Pecah dan orang-orang yang melihat hanya menertawakan Tingkah Yi Xao yang membuat dirinya sendiri malu.

"hahahahaha" semua Orang menertawai Yi Xao sedangkan Kyuhyun kembali mendekatkan wajahnya pada SungMin.

**~0.**


End file.
